Hate or Love?
by Bambalova
Summary: Sakura Haruno moved to a new school. She meet new friends, but there was one she hated the most, Uchiha Sasuke. She hated him so much. But when she starts hanging out with him too much, she realized she has fallen in love with him. She had fallen in love with the guy she hated the most! The only thing left is him. Does he love her back?


This** is my first fanfic! I'm actually excited! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter one**

"Honey, wake up! You're going to be late on your first day of school!" That was Mrs. Haruno.

"Coming mom!" Sakura yelled. Sakura was 16 years old. She lives with her parents. This year the Haruno family moved to Konoha for a job, since Mr. Haruno had been fired. So now Sakura goes to a different school.

_"Man I don't like this. Moving to another school!"inner Sakura said._

_"Neither do I. But we had to for dad." Sakura said. Inner Sakura sighed._

The bus came to pick up Sakura. When she entered, there were lots of students, chatting, playing, and screaming. She didn't know where to sit, since she didn't know who where the people. She tried looking to an empty sit, but there weren't any.

"Hey new girl! Over here!" A blond girl with blue eyes pointed to her sit to Sakura. Sakura had no choice, so she sat with her.

"So what's your name?"the strange girl asked.

"S-Sakura Haruno." Sakura answered.

"Nice to meet you, by the way my name is Ino!" She winked at her. An awkward silence stood there for a few seconds until a boy with blond spiky hair and aqua eyes scared us. Judging by Ino's face she wasn't too pleasant. "YOU LITTLE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Suddenly, everyone stared at us. "Sorry, Ino. Hey who's the new girl with the awkward pink hair?" The boy pointed at Sakura.

"She's my friend, Sakura! And I think her hair is pretty nicer than yours!" Ino was defending Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, nice hair you have there! Pinky!" Everyone stated to laugh. Sakura felt her eyes getting watery, she couldn't handle it.

"How dare you Karin!" The boy that had scared Ino and Sakura yelled. But that made everyone laugh even more. This time Sakura felt a tear run down her cheek. "I expect everyone to just shut up, before you regret it." A boy with onyx black eyes, pale face, and black hair, almost shaped like a duck butt shouted from the back of the bus. After that everyone came silent and stared doing their businesses. "Just ignored them, and sorry about what I said." The other boy with blue eyes turned to Sakura. "Sakura this is Naruto and that boy sitting in the back is Sasuke." Ino explained "Are you OK?" She asked. "I suppose." Sakura mmurmured.

_"I don't like this school already! They're criticizing us!"inner Sakura yelled._

_"Well at least Ino, Naruto, and probably Sasuke, too, are good people." Sakura said._

As the bus left Sakura stopped to look at her schedule. As she read she number into someone. She turned around to see who it was. It was Ino. Ino took the paper out of her hands and stared reading it.

"Hey!"Sakura yelled.

"YES! Girl you're going to be in some classes with me!" Ino grinned at her. They may not know anything about themselves but they were happy they were together.

"Come on follow me!" Ino took Sakura's harm and started running with her.

"Hey, Ino!"Naruto yelled at her.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"To the office, you need to get your locker first, dummy!" She giggled.

"May I asked was so exciting?" That boy, Sasuke, was opening his locker when the girls passed by.

They stopped. Ino let go of Sakura's hand, she had left her palm, and fingers marked on her.

"Sorry Sasuke, but this girl needs to go to the office to get her locker ha ha! Hey you know Sakura, you should thank him for later."She looked at her.

"Uh, what, I-I didn't asked for him to do that so why should I."Sasuke smirked.

"Ugh, well just give him a thanks, and we'll all move on, OK?"

"I don't have to, and I told you why, Ino."

"But-"

"Come on, Ino, let her be."Sasuke interrupted her.

"Fine, let's go! Follow me Sakura." They left Sasuke alone again.

* * *

They entered the office. A lady with blue hair, and green eyes assisted them. It turns input that Sakura's locker is locker A-236. Ino led her to her locker and helped her with her stuff for class.

Once they finished the bell rang.

"Good morning, as you can see we have anew student. My name is Hatake Kakashi, but Mr. Kakashi is . Come up front and tell us your name. Sakura sat up from her desk and went to the front of the class, it was scary.

"My name is, Haruno Sakura."

"Thank you. You may sit down."

Sakura sat down quietly and started to work like the other students.

The bell rang and it was lunch time. Sakura was looking around for Ino, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Sakura. If you're looking for Ino she is not here. She's in the office for something she gets do. So you wants sit with me?" Naruto asked.

"S-Sure."

"Man you really are shy."

"Am not!" Sakura slammed Naruto's head. After a few sniffed from Naruto, he led her to his table and gang.

"Hey guys this is Sakura." He introduced her to the boys. Then turned to Sakura. "The guy with a hoddie and dark sunglasses, is Shino. The one that seems to be lazy all the time, is Shikamaru. The fat-no the one the eats a lot is, Choji. That one over there with long brown hair and pale face, is Neji. That guy over that seem to be joking around most of the time is, Kiba, by the way say something about a dog, something good, he'll never stop talking about his dog' Akamaru. The guy that keeps moving around is, Lee. And last Sai, the weirdest person you can ever imagine. Sometimes we think he's gay." He sat down pointing at Sakura to sit next to him. She sat.

"Say, where is Sasuke-teme?"Naruto asked the boys.

"He was here about a minute ago." Kiba said giggling.

"Well, well I think someone's afraid to comfort my friend her, Sakura- huh" he noticed that everyone where shooking their heads. "What's wrong." Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke glaring at him."Well nice to see ya!" Naruto grab Sakura and started running. "Dobe! You little!" He started chasing them.

"Hey we're going to die."Naruto was panting already.

"You mean 'YOU' are going to die."The green hazel eyes girl looked at aqua eyes guy she felt someone grab her other harm to stop them. It was Sasuke. "You're really dead, Dobe."he said.

"Let go of her!"Naruto shouted.

"No." Naruto griped Sakura's wrist.

"Stop it you're hurting me, Naruto" Sakura cried.

"Let go now, Sasuke!"

"..."

"Damm you!" He was about to punch Sasuke, when he let got of her.

Sakura's wrist started to hurt even more when he released her, too. Sasuke turned to her. "Let's get you to the nurse." He grabbed her other wrist gently and started walking.

"Oi! Wait for me!"Naruto yelled.

* * *

The nurse to a look at Sakura's wrist, then she bandeged it.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry."Naruto appologized.

"It's fine."Right after she said that, the bell rang.

"Quick, what do you have next?" Sasuke asked.

"Gym."

"Alright then follow us!" Naruto led the way to gym.

Sakura noticed the gym teacher looked like that Lee guy.

"Hey Sakura, where had you been I've looking all over for you!"that was Ino.

"Sorry, but Naruto told you were doing something so he invited me to sit with him."she said.

"Well come one already, wait what happened to your wrist?"

"Long story. Bye guys."she waved at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Alright class today, we have a new youthful student! Come up" Sakura sighed "Haruno Sakura."Ino giggled.

"Alright, my name is Might Guy, but Guy is fine. May I asked what happened to your poor little wrist?"

"It's complicated."she started walking away.

"Alright let's get to work. 10 pushups for warm ups!" And so on Guy, kept killing the poor little students over.

They had finished gym. It was a pain in the ass. Now the had to change and get ready to leave. Sakura hadn't noticed but, two guys, a blond one and a red headed one, were staring at Sakura for a very long time. Sakura went to her locker to get her stuff ready.

_"Hey, inner is it just me or there's something watching us?"Sakura asked._

_"... Could be a bird, I mean there are windows in this school."inner said._

_"Yeah but... I feel like as if someone was staring at us!"Sakura insisted._

_"Just forget it forehead!"_

_"You know you just-"she had been interrupted by Ino yelling at her, and pointing at her._

"HELLO! HOLA!" Ino yelled.

"Uh, what sorry I was just thinking about something."

"Man I swear you're weird. Anyway before we leave I want you-"sakura cut her off. "Sorry I can't right now I'm busy, tomorrow, OK?"

She sighed."Fine. Let's go."They got on the bus. Sakura sat next to Ino. Naruto in the back of us next to Sasuke, this time. "So girls how about the flour of us go to this awesome restaurant me and theme here went once?" Naruto asked us.

"Not without Hinata!"Ino grinned.

"That's settles it, then. Wait Sakura-chan you're coming too!" he turned to Sakura.

"Sure."she smiled.

"Great so here's the deal Sasuke will drive you there while pick up Hinata, how's those that sounds?" They all nodded." Alright!"

"Sakura will stay with me, since Sasuke knows where I live then, she should stay with me! Oh and were something pretty" The all nodded.

* * *

Ino was being too girly about dressing nice. She even let Sakura borrow a very pretty dress. From Sakura looks the dress shinned on her. It had a glowing pink color on it with green designs around it. It shinned on Sakura! Ino were I light cerulean dress, with matching buttons and a jacket that goes with it. They looked beautiful." Um... Ino this dress is-"she cut her off with her hand."Don't worry in fact since I looks perfect on you, you can keep it." She said. " Thank you."

BE-BEEE! Sasuke had arrived to pick up the beautiful girls.

"Let's go." Ino said. Sakura nodded. They went , then out the door they went to meet up with Sasuke in his car.

"Get in."he said. They got in the car.

"Nice dress you're wearing, girls, Dobe is going to faint."

"Well Sasuke at least move the damm car!" He started driving to the restaurant.

"We're here." Sasuke announced.

"Wow it's big!"the girls were wide with surprise. They sat on a table for six. Ino kept talking, and talking about all her parties. It was annoying to both, Sasuke and Sakura, but what would they do, when they're still missing Naruto and Hinata.

A few more minutes had past since they got in. They were hungry, very. They couldn't hold it much longer, so they called the waitress to order. When they ordered they heard some people yelling at each other. One of the mans voice was familiar. "I'm going to check who's yelling at who." Sasuke headed to the door, headed to the doors while Sakura yelled, "I'm coming with you."

They got out, and noticed Naruto all beat up by the other man. A quite muscular one. Hinata was shaking badly.

"What happened here!?"Sasuke yelled.

"This punk, bumped me!"the man yelled.

"That's it? Haven't you heard of being nicer?"Sakura looked at him with a serious face.

"Stay out of this, bitch."The man yelled, again, while Sasuke reached Naruto and help him up. When Naruto was up, the man approached them and was about to punch Naruto, when Sasuke stopped him. "Sakura, take Naruto and Hinata inside."he said.

"What about you?"she asked.

"Just go." She was about to leave until the grabbed her hair and pulled her to him saying,"Nobody is leaving got it." He took out a knife and pointed it a her neck.

"Let her go!"Sasuke roared.

"Why should I?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Is not like she's is special to you or anything, right?" Without the man noticing Sasuke punched the man and grabbed Sakura. "Damm you!"the man was about to punch Sasuke when a cop came. He looked at the man first then at the innocent students. "Thanks for the call, Ino." The cop said.

"Sure, dad." It seems that Ino was hiding behind the bushes. Don't know how she got there, but she did. "You may leave I'll take care of this." So the five of them went back to their table. Sasuke was still holding Sakura. "Thank you, Sasuke." She whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn."he started walking, still holding her hand.

They sat down at their table, still waiting for the food. Ino tried starting a conversation with Sakura but they didn't know what to say except, ''so, guys...'' That's all they thought of. Until Sasuke started a conversation with Sakura, sitting next to Ino, and him. "Why did you move to Knoha?"he asked.

"Because my dad got fired from his old job, so he needed a new one. Why do you want to know, anyways?"he didn't respond. _Moving on._"Hey, Ino! You didn't tell me your dad was a cop!"

"Well, if you think that's surprising than you got a long way to know me, forehead girl."she grinned.

"Well then Ino-pig, tell what else you what."Sakura smirked. There was silence. Ino's face looked like a tomato.

"Uh, Sakura, I don't think that was a good thing to say to Ino." Naruto was shaking, badly.

"What you're scared of I-NO-PIG?" She teased him.

"Please don't sound like sasuke-teme here!"he pointed at Sasuke drinking his drink.

"What?"he noticed us staring at a few seconds, Sakura started to laugh. Sasuke didn't know what was so funny. Naruto tugged himself under the table and pulled Hinata to him, both shaking up. Naruto, because of Ino, and Sasuke. Hinata, because she was so confused and hot scared.

"I'm not afraid of DUCK-BUTT, Naruto."she smirked, again. Sasuke jolted and looked at Sakura, glaring at her with so much fury in his deep eyes. It seems that he was going to attack her, but instead of attacking her, he gave his keys to Naruto saying, "When you're done here and taking them home, drive to my house. I'll walk home." So he left.

"...angry issues."sakura, sighed.

"Is not that he has angry issues, is just that he is the type of guy that hurts other if there is need to. The reason he left was because he knew this fight, or argument, whatever it was, will last till the end."Naruto explained.

"That kid is a whole mystery. Nobody knows Sasuke better than Naruto over here. But even so, Naruto doesn't know very much Sasuke, that's why he is so like emo. Oh and don't try to ask questions about he's past or family, he will ignore you for the rest of your life. Don't ask me why, but don't do it. I've seen people done it before and had been shunned after asking."Ino added.

_"Poor Sasuke."Inner said._

_"I don't care about his past or family. That guy is just too, what's the word I'm looking for. UGH! I have forgotten my vocabulary now!"Sakura yelled._

_"Wow! Anyways you need to apologize! Got it!"_

_"Inner I can't apologize to a guy like this! Is just so stupid. I mean yeah he saved my life twice, but he is the type of guys I hate the most. I hate him!"_

_"You don't even know him! Give him some time!"_

_"Don't force me!"_

_"Argh!"inner left._

After our meals came, it was all quite. Minutes passed since then until Ino introduced me to Hinata."So Sakura this is Hyuga Hinata. She is one of my best friends, she is a little shy, but she can be aggressive some times!"Ino explained. "Hinata! This is Haruno Sakura. She's is a little too full of emotions. But she is most of the times a bad girl, like Sasuke."

"N-nice to meet you...S-sakura."the girl with weird white eyes blushed for no reason. She had long dark blue hair. She did look shy, but not a little, more like super shy!

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura repeated.

* * *

Naruto drove the girls to their houses and went to Sasuke's house to bring him back his car. Naruto wanted to say something about what happened, but his mind told not to. If he did, Sasuke would just get mad at him. So he didn't. Sasuke drove him to his house and left to his. All that happened without any words coming from their mouths. It was too scary for Naruto, and too angry to speak for Sasuke.

Sakura was laying in her bed thinking about what happened in the restaurant. Sakura was starting to hate Sasuke for his stupidity of being the greatest. She was annoyed by him. It was her first day. Maybe some days of school would get them to be friends. That's all she could think of nothing else except on what to do about Sasuke tomorrow:apologize, ignore, or forget what had happened and start again. That was all the options she had for now. Not much.

The next morning Sakura was waiting at the bus stop. Without all those stupid thoughts she had last night. Just enjoying her morning. The bus picked her up. Sakura sat again, next to the blond, cerulean eyed, maniac. At her back were Naruto and... Sasuke. Sakura's joyful smile changed to a frown. Naruto noticed her. He then, muted. Basically Ino was talking herself. Nobody was listening to her. Until Sakura interrupted her."Sasuke... After we finished getting ready for class, I want to talk to you. Meet me in my locker, locker A-236."she said.

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke at her locker. _Man! When is he coming! There's is only about 10 minutes left till classes starts!_ Sakura say Sasuke coming down the hallway. "Took you long!"she murmured.

"What is it?"he glared at her.

"Hey what's the attitude!?"she sighed. "Fine whatever. Listen about last night. Why did you left. If it wasn't from you leaving we would had at least talk to each other and not stay mute!

"You really are an interesting girl, pinky."he said.

"Well then Duck-butt, why did you?"

"That is not any of your business!"

"Fine!" Just when the conversation finished or almost the bell rang. It was time for them to go to class.

**Well that's all hope you like it! And sorry for the bad ending, I couldn't think of something else.**


End file.
